Cover Page
Cover Pages are the first page (or pages) of every chapter of the manga. The covers are divided by content, with only the Mini-Series considered Canon. So far, only two chapters do not have a specific cover page: Chapter 4 and Chapter 6. Types of Cover Pages Color Spread The Color Spreads are special double pages, thus counting as two pages, featuring characters in different situations and\or events. The Color Spreads are the first type of cover featured in the series, with Chapter 1 being the first to have one. The Color Spread do not have special frequency and are the only kind of cover that can appear in the middle of the other. On the Color Spreads, the One Piece logo is generally modified so as to follow the theme of the cover. The Color Spreads are colorized for Shonen Jump releases, but when printed in the collected volumes (tankōbon) they are as black and white as the rest of the pages, although they can be seen again in color once they are reprinted in the Color Walks. Several Color Spreads have appeared in some animated variation, such as in Openings for the anime and other One Piece media. Short-Term Focused Title-Page Serials , or "Cover Stories" for short, are stories of minor characters after the Straw Hats have encountered them. Each cover is referred to as one volume of the Cover story and has a dedicated title. There has been several unique cases of Cover Stories, in which instead of following one character, it follow many: *'Where They Are Now': Two (so far) Cover Stories depicting the life on islands the Straw Hats visited after their departure. "Where They Are Now" series occur between Animal Theater and Cover Stories. *'Straw Hat's Separation Serial': Unlike the rest of Cover Stories, this focus on the main character's own adventure after the events on Sabaody Archipelago, and happens parallel to Luffy's adventures from Amazon Lily Arc to the Marineford Arc. *'From the Decks of the World' and From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc: Those stories depicts the Straw Hats friends and families read the news of the Straw Hats renewed adventures, from their return after two years of absence, to their new bounties. *'The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet': After going their separate ways after the Dressrosa Arc, the division commanders of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet experience their own adventures. This is the first Cover Story to actually be divided to arcs. Animal Theater is the second type of cover page to be introduced. They only appeared in the first half of the series. They depict one or several Straw Hats members (or Vivi) in a fantasy scene with an animal. Oda has confirmed that he likes drawing animals, sometimes with unique coloring or appearance. At first, the Animal Theater covers were randomly featured similar to Color Spread, even in the middle of Cover Story. However, starting Chapter 120 the covers were featured only between two Cover Stories or "Where are they now" series, and shows one character and animal in a rotation so that every member of the Straw Hats appear once before the next Cover Story. Starting Chapter 580 minor character randomly appear as well. Fan Requests Fan Requests, as the name suggest, are cover one shots drawn per the request of readers. They only appear in the second half of the series, replacing Animal Theater. They sometimes depicts the Straw Hats or other characters in bizarre situations. Color Covers Color Covers are colored covers, that unlike Color Spared, are only single page. Similar to Color Spreads, they appeared randomly, thou they only appeared in the beginning of the series. Other Covers Some covers do not fall under any of the previously mentioned types. Those cover would be regular covers (black and white single page, with the chapter's title and series name in the magazine release), but can be featured in the middle of Cover Stories. So far, there are seven such covers, those are the covers of chapters 29, 30, 31, 82, 432, 766 (with differently styled series title), and 839. Covers and Chapters Cover Series List of Color Spreads A listing of Color Spread chapters. To display a thumbnail of a picture, click "show". References Site Navigation ru:Обложки глав it:Cover Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Manga